The conventional tie-down ratchet is composed of a tensioning device mainframe, a long binding strap, a short binding strap and the like. The mainframe adopts the anti-reverse ratchet wheel mechanism principle, a handle directly drives a driving pawl, the driving pawl pushes ratchet wheels, the ratchet wheels directly drive a main rotating shaft, the binding strap wound around the main rotating shaft is thus tensioned, a locking pawl prevents the ratchet wheels from reversing, and certain tension can be kept on the binding strap to bind and fix goods. In addition, one end of the long binding strap in the existing tie-down ratchet is provided with a hook, and the other end is a free end and penetrates through the mainframe in operation; one end of the short binding strap is provided with a hook, and the other end is directly fixedly connected with the mainframe, which means that the position of the mainframe is fixed relative to the hook on the short binding strap, which results in a shortcoming that the position of the mainframe is non-adjustable relative to the goods. Because practical service environments and situations are different, if the position of the mainframe just intervenes with other article, the binding operation is inconvenient, even the mainframe or the goods are instable, and certain potential safety hazards exist, e.g., the goods easily drop, or the mainframe is loosened so that the binding strap is loosened and released, etc.